Tainted Past
by icaw98
Summary: Spyro and Cynder have defeated Malefore, but is he really gone? One day at the dragon temple Cynder and Spyro come across a purple egg. It's clear that this egg is unatural, but does anyone know just how strange it truly is?
1. Chapter 1

Two dragons flew within a pale blue sky, casting relieved glances down at the ground below. The two dragons flew with one another for hours, taking in the beauty that now surrounded them. Maleafore had finally been defeated, and dragons and other creatures from all over the world rejoiced. Despite all the happiness that the realms had, many creatures still lived in fear that their saviors, Spyro and Cynder would not return.

Spyro and Cynder knew that their companions would be worried, and yet all they were concerned about was spending time with each other, and catching up on the life they missed out on. Cynder flew away from Spyro, and cheerfully called out to him.

"Catch me if you can slow poke!"

"I'm going to get you Cynder!" Spyro called out playfully.

The two dragons then engaged in an intensive game of tag. Spyro and Cynder continued their playful frolicking until Cynder suddenly collided with a small floating island.

"Cynder!" Spyro called out anxiously.

"I'm fine…" Cynder replied, stumbling to her feet and draping her right wing over her back.

Spyro flew to the black dragoness, and noticed that her wing was injured.

"Can you fly?" Spyro asked.

Cynder lifted her right wing and winced as a sharp pain flooded over her. "No." She replied.

"Here, Cynder let me carry you."

Cynder blushed slightly at the suggestion, but then hesitantly walked over to Spyro. The purple dragon gently wrapped his claws around Cynder, and flew in to the sky. The two dragons stayed suspended in the air for hours, watching the sun set. When night had fallen, Spyro came up with a place that he wanted to see with Cynder before they returned to the dragon temple.

Cynder shifted in Spyro's arms, and then spoke.

"Should we head back to Warfang now? The other guardians will be worried, not to mention…." Cynder trailed off, not wanting to finish her sentence. Spyro felt his heart grow cold with grief as he realized what she was about to say.

Cynder was about to tell Spyro that the guardians had to be alerted about Ignitus's death, but she had trailed off, not wanting to remind Spyro about the death of his mentor.

"I understand Cynder, but there's someplace I wanted to visit first." Spyro replied hesitantly.

Cynder looked at Spyro with confusion in her eyes, not quite understanding where he wanted to go. Anxiety filled her slightly when she thought about him leaving her, but she shoved her emotions aside, scolding herself for wanting to keep Spyro with her.

"Are you going to visit the swamp?" Cynder asked.

"No, I wanted us to both visit the Twilight Falls, and then we can return to Warfang, we didn't exactly get to see any relaxing places there.

"Kay…" Cynder muttered in exhaustion. The two dragons hadn't gotten any rest since they were at Warfang, and when Malefore was defeated they had been playing instead of resting.

Spyro Smiled at the black dragoness, and flew her to Twilight Falls.

* * *

><p>The two dragons spent three days and nights at the Twilight Falls before deciding to return to Warfang. Over the course of their vacation, Spyro and Cynder had decided to live with one another. They decided this because Spyro would have to help the guardians rebuild the temple, and Cynder had nowhere else to go to.<p>

"Are you sure Sparx will approve of me staying with you?" Cynder asked nervously as she flew beside Spyro.

"He probably won't, but you don't have to listen to him anyways." Spyro replied calmly.

Cynder nodded her head in agreement, and prepared herself to deal with Sparx. The two dragons landed in front of a small building, and walked through the door.

A large earth dragon turned his head to look at the dragons entering, and his eyes widened in shock.

"Spyro, Cynder!" Terrador called out. The mighty earth dragon leapt up from where he rested, and marched to where Spyro and Cynder stood.

"You're alive…" the earth guardian murmured in awe. Tears of relief filled his eyes, and he hastily wiped them away.

"It's great to see you again…" Terrador stated.

"It's great to see you again to Terrador." Spyro greeted.

"Terrador!" Cynder greeted enthusiastically. The black dragoness darted to Terrador and nuzzled him. Terrador rested his head on top of Cynder's.

The two dragons broke apart as a voice interjected in to their conversation.

"Well I see that the purple dragon has returned."

"Hello Cyril." Spyro greeted. Cyril nodded his head in acknowledgement to Spyro's words before speaking to Terrador.

"Should we show it to them now?" Cyril asked.

"I was hoping we could let them rest for a bit…" Terrador growled.

"They have no time for rest!" Cyril snapped, "They must see it immediately, it is unnatural!"

"Well, looks like we have to save the world again." Cynder muttered.

Cyril flicked his tail, signaling for Spyro and Cynder to follow him. The young dragons followed the ice guardian until they entered a room that was filled with eggs.

"Where did they all come from?" Cynder gasped in astonishment.

"They came from various dragon realms, these eggs are the only one's left." Terrador replied somberly.

A single tear fell down Cynder's cheek, and she hastily wiped it away.

"Look here!" Cyril ordered, pointing to a basket with three eggs in it. Spyro and Cynder gasped as they saw the egg in the center of the basket. The egg they saw was dark purple.

* * *

><p>Author's notes: what's this? Can it be? A story that isn't Skylanders related. Pretty much… So yeah considering this story revolves around Malefore, guess who the egg is.<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

Cynder continued to stare in shock at the egg, unable to register how it was in existence. There was something strange about this egg, beside its purple coloration. This egg seemed familiar to Cynder, almost as if she had been with it for almost her entire life

"But that can't be true…." Cynder thought in confusion, "I've only met this egg today!"

"_Cynder!" _A child's voice called softly.

"Who's there!" Cynder shouted out loud, swiveling her head in order to find the sound.

"Cynder what's wrong?" Spyro asked in concern.

"I… I'm hearing voices…"

Cynder looked down at the egg, and heard the child's voice call out again.

"_Will you play with me Cynder?" it asked sweetly._

This time Cynder replied in her mind.

"_I'll play with you, but can you tell me who you are, and where you're at?"_

"_I'm asleep right now, but we can play together in the morning like we did before."_

Cynder felt chills run down her spine as she heard the words, "Like we did before." She knew the strange child was implying that they had been together once, but she didn't remember being with a child before.

"Cynder, are you okay?" Spyro asked. He was unnerved by how Cynder was acting, and he briefly wondered if she was sick.

"I'll be fine…" Cynder muttered in a daze.

The black dragoness walked out of the room, and flew out in to the city of WarFang. She wanted to put as much distance between herself and the egg as possible.

* * *

><p>Spyro watched as his friend flew off, and felt a strange sensation of fear. What voices could she be hearing? Were they in anyway connected to Malefore? The purple dragon felt chills run through him as he cast his gaze to the egg. Would the child that hatched become like Malefore.<p>

"Spyro…" Terrador called.

"Yes." Spyro responded, still dazed by the purple egg.

"We need you to look after this egg, you're the only other purple dragon, and you can mentor the hatchling so that it reaches its full potential."

"Do we want it to reach its full potential?" Spyro asked. He really didn't want to train a purple dragon, not when it could grow to be like Malefore.

"Spyro I understand your hesitation, but you must mentor the hatchling so it doesn't become like Malefore."

Spyro nodded, seeing the sense in the guardian's words; however he still had his doubts.

"I… I need to speak to Cynder about this, she's living with me now, and I'm not sure how she'll react to the purple egg."

Terrador narrowed his eyes at Spyro, disappointment in his gaze. He had expected the young dragon to understand how important looking after the egg was, yet Spyro would most likely reject taking care of the egg.

"You may go speak to Cynder young dragon, but remember, if this egg does not have any one to guide it then it may become like Malefore." Terrador warned.

Spyro didn't even bother to reply.

* * *

><p>Sparx sat at the edge of a tall building in Warfang, staring blankly at the sky. The dragonfly cast his gaze to the road in hopes of seeing a purple and black shape coming towards him, but the one's he sought never came. Sparx sighed sorrowfully as he continued to gaze at the road. He had wanted to go with his brother to confront Malefore, but the purple dragon had told him to stay behind, saying that there was no way he could survive in the Burnt Lands.<p>

"Not like I would be any use to them…" Sparx muttered bitterly.

The dragonfly was well aware of the fact that he wasn't a fighter, he never had been, and doubted he ever would be, and yet there were still times he wished he was a fighter, so he could have helped his brother. The sound of wings beating tore Sparx away from his thoughts, and the dragonfly whipped around, praying that he would see Spyro flying up to greet him.

A bitter disappointment filled him as he saw the shape of a blue dragoness darting towards him. The blue dragoness wasn't too great at flying, for her wings were awfully small for her age. The dragoness's violet eyes stared intently at Sparx as she spoke to him.

"Do you see them?"

"No Glacia." Sparx responded solemnly. The dragonfly turned his gaze away from his friend, and glanced once more at the road.

The two companions sat in silence until Glacia spoke up.

"Did you know there's a new purple egg?"

Those words caught Sparx's attention, and he turned to face Glacia.

"Aren't the purple eggs born once every ten generations?" Sparx asked.

Glacia chuckled at his question before responding.

"More like every ten thousand generations! But yeah, you're right about it being unnatural."

Sparx cast his gaze to the road once more, and became lost in thought. Suddenly the strange idea of raising the purple egg himself came to mind.

"In honor of Spyro." Sparx thought, tears starting to fill his eyes.

"What's wrong Sparx?" Glacia asked, concern for her friend filling her. Sparx had been the one to guide her to the underground tunnels when the dragon city was attacked.

"I… I wanted to raise the new purple egg in honor of my brother…" Sparx replied.

Glacia looked at her friend for a moment, wondering how insane he was. Clearly Spyro's death had taken a toll on him, but was raising the purple egg the answer?

"Don't be daft Sparx! A dragonfly can't raise a dragon egg!"

Sparx glared furiously at Glacia, and the dragoness felt herself tense up. She had never seen Sparx so angry before. Suddenly the golden dragonfly darted toward her, and slapped her in the eye. Glacia sucked in a breath of air, about to retaliate by blasting her friend with a wave of ice, however the enraged dragonfly had already vanished.

Glacia released a sphere of ice, and watched as it struck the ground. The young dragoness winced as she realized what she said to her friend. She had told him that dragonflies couldn't raise dragons, but Spyro had been raised by dragonflies.

"Spyro was raised by his parents…" Glacia whispered feeling herself freeze up as she realized just how offensive her comment had been.

The young dragoness beat her wings, and glided off the roof. She had to find Sparx and apologize to him.

* * *

><p>Terrador stared at the purple egg, turbulent thoughts running through his mind. Perhaps Spyro was right to have rejected the egg, after all, who would want to raise the most evil dragon that had lived?<p>

Terrador shook his head in frustration, telling himself that Spyro hadn't rejected the egg because of who it would become. No one else besides Terrador knew who the egg would hatch to be, and he intended to keep it that way. The old earth dragon hadn't even told the other guardians what he knew.

"But the ancestors must have had their reasons for letting him escape death; they wouldn't have let him live if they believed that he would cause harm." Terrador's mind screamed.

The earth dragon sighed miserably, realizing that he just had to trust his ancestors.

* * *

><p>Authors notes: If anyone is reading this story, please review. if you have any theroies about what's going to happen in the story, or questions about what's happening in the story, please speak to me about them in the form of a review. I serriously need to stop putting notes that have me begging for reviews...<p> 


End file.
